A slatwall is generally used for displaying merchandise. The grooves provided by the slatwall are used to hang standard hardware, which may be used to support a shelf on which to display merchandise. However, the space immediately beneath the shelf may become unusable for hanging additional merchandise, since it is obscured by the shelf. There is, therefore, a need for providing a shelf that provides visible hanging space underneath for displaying additional merchandise.